Don't Give Three Kids A Camera
by O4thk33p3r
Summary: Normal kids, Sora Hikari, Roxas Hikari, and their best friend Riku Starr win a free once in a lifetime contest to Destiny Islands; a series of famous islands, fresh food, beautiful scenery, and hot babes. Good thing they also get a free video camera, right? Oh, and they also meet their so called soulmates. Rated T for language and Sexual innuendos.
1. Welcome To Destiny Islands!

_Chapter 1_

This is the story, of how I died.

-AND WENT STRAIGHT TO HEAVEN!

M'names Sora Hikari, teenage heartthrob, (I wish). I have a brother, though he's slightly less cooler and cuter. My bro's name is Roxas, though he seems to call himself, "The Ultimate, Handsome, Player."  
Yeah, I don't think so either.

Either way, this story began with a simple contest entry. It was hosted by the popular magazine of Twilight Town, Sea-Salt-Rockers, and it was simple enough. Fill out a ballet, and if you won, you would get a paid for Sony video camera and a free trip to Destiny Islands with two friends. I didn't think it would hurt to try, so Roxas, my best friend Riku Starr, and I all entered.

What we didn't realize, is that we would win.

So this is actually how we met three girls that we fell for immediately, along with how I got scared of two adult women, Tifa and Aqua.

The day started out normally, like a Saturday should. We woke up, both sixteen year olds, sharing a room, although Riku, seventeen, was currently reading on the floor. After showering and stuff, we ran downstairs and ambushed my mom, begging for her famous Chocolate Chip Pancakes.

Stuffing our faces, my mom passed me an envelope, which was weird, because since when did I get mail?

It was certainly addressed to Sora Hikari, and I quickly ripped it open, dropping it after reading it.

"Yo bro, what's wrong?"

"W-we w-w-won?" I stuttered.  
"Won what?"

"WE'RE GOING TO DESTINY ISLANDS!" I exclaimed, jumping from the table and performing a victory dance which consisted of many fist pumps and pelvic thrusts. Roxas, understanding the enjoyment of the situation, came to my side and danced with me. Riku, slightly calmer, brofisted Roxas and I, a smirk plain on his face.

"We're going to Destiny Islands, we're going to Destiny Islands, we're going to Destiny Islands," I chanted, grin so large I feared my face would stay that way.

My mom was excited for me, and agreed that she would stay in the same hotel a room down. This trip was going to be amazing, I told myself. It was going to change my perspective completely.

Oh how right I was.

* * *

_This is the story of how they met,  
her picture was on the back of a pack of Cigarettes,  
and when she touched him, he turned berry red.  
This is the story they'll never forget,  
never forget._

**˚REC**

"We're here, guys! We're at Destiny Islands! Full of sun, fun, and babes!"

"I can't believe Mom let us go, right Roxas?!"

"Well, Sora, your mom is awfully understanding. Plus she realizes how much of a once in a lifetime chance this is."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good point Sailor Starr."

"Roxas Hikari, I swear one of these days those will be the last words that come out of your mouth."

"Guys! Shut up! Here come some hot babes!"

We were currently at Paopu Beach, the biggest beach in Destiny Islands. It had clear white sand, crystal clear water, and more importantly to us three boys, beautiful girls. It was rumored that Paopu Beach is where people find their soulmates, so every Summer, thousands of people flock to the area. Who knows? It is the beach of love, after all.

I looked through the camera, zooming in at the beautiful waves and sun combination, the sand reflecting the rays of sunlight, making my feet hot. Using the camera limited my vision from the sides, so I didn't see the blonde girl I bumped into. She fell into the sand, blinking innocently. I immediately felt bad, put away the camera, and reached out a hand, smiling at the blonde.

"My bad, I didn't see you. I'm sorry…?" I apologized, leaving out the end for her name.

"Naminè. My name is Naminè, and it's okay. I understand?" This was my turn.

"Sora! It means Sky in Japanese, all thought we aren't Japanese sooo…"

She giggled, grabbing my hand and dragging me to another beach trip. Riku and Roxas both followed her, although Roxas was following a little closer, and blushing wildly.

"H-Hey, where are you taking me?"

"To meet my friends! We all wanted to help some tourists, so we set up right here! Kairi! Xion! I brought some newbies!"

A girl with short black hair came out. She was wearing a small beach dress that came up to her knees. It had white zebra stripes, and ruffly shoulder sleeves. Her blue eyes matched that of mine, and she had a faint resemblance to Naminè.

"Hey there! My name is Xion! Welcome to Destiny Islands! We all are Sophomores from Destiny High, right down the street from where we are right now. Nice to meet you all!"

She took turns shaking hands, mine first, then Roxas, although he persuaded her to brofist him instead, then Riku, who I noticed was awfully stiff. He had a small pink color go to his otherwise pale cheeks.

So he's not an emotionless robot after all.

"Kai! Come out girl!"

And I swear an angel from heaven came out of the small beach tent.

She had red hair and violet eyes. Her beach dress was pink and decorated with purple polka-dots. Her hair had sand in it, and it was evident she was eating Cheetos, with orange powder covering the side of her mouth.

I froze to my spot as she smiled at me, and felt as though my brain had dropped to my feet. I could only get out an, "Uh h-hi," before she grabbed my hand and shook it.

"My name is Kairi! Nice to meet you guys!"

"I-I'm Sora," I introduced, hating myself for the stutter. "That's Riku," I said, pointing towards the Silverette who was induced into a conversation with Xion. I admired his seemed coolness towards the girl, and envied his control over his speech. "That's Roxas," I pointed at my brother, who was chatting with Naminè, though having a hard time.

"Well, nice to meet you Sora! Come on, let me show you around the town!"

Naminè, Xion, and Kairi all packed up, and we were on our way to tour the town with three girls. Oh god. Have mercy on my soul for I don't know if I will make it through this.

* * *

**˚REC **

"Fighting nothing by midnight, winning nothing by daylight, always running from a real fight, he is the one named Sailor Starr!"

"Lord give me patience, or the bail money that will have to come."

"YOU GUYS, we have some ladies with us. Been proper."

We guys looked at each other, then burst out laughing; proper wasn't our role. The girls were giggling, but rolled their eyes.

"So guys, this is the infamous Wonderland Street. Over there is The Mad Hatter, a store filled with tons of cool band merchandise and albums. That would be the Painting Flowers, a Pottery place that specifies in different Flower items, and my favorite, The Lady Luck store. It has tons of cool knick-knacks and toys that are actually very useful sometimes. If you take a right here, it'll take you to Dragon Avenue, an area filled with small Asian shops and restaurants, which leads to Pirate Station, a giant video game arcade complete with a Lazertag and Paintball station, in the Pirate theme."

We stared in wonder at Kairi. It seemed as though she had memorized everything from the map we had.

"Wait, _Paintball? _Come on, we are going!" Roxas exclaimed, running off into Dragon Avenue.

"Wait, Roxas!" Naminè yelled, running after him. Xion and Riku decided to go after them, which left Kairi and I, who put away the camera.

"Your friends certainly are something, huh Sora?"

"Yeah, I love my bros."

"Roxas and you are related, correct?"

"Uh, yeah. We're Twins. I'm the better looking one though. How'd ya know?"

A giggle. "You both have the spikiest hair I've ever seen, the same eye color, and have the same mentality. I figured."

We did have spiky hair. Mine was brown, and spiked out everywhere, while Roxas' spiked out towards his right. I guess we both had the same blue eyes, too.

"What about you, Kaikai? Any siblings?"

She blushed at the nickname, but I paid it no mind. "Yeah, I have an older sister named Aqua. Nami is the only one who doesn't have a sister, but her brother named Cloud."

"So Xion has a sister?"

"Two sisters named Tifa, and Yuffie, and a brother named Zack. They're both really cool. Cloud and Zack are best friends."

"So I guess Tifa and Aqua are best friends too?"

"Well, Tifa and Aqua are great friends, but Aqua's best friends are two boys, Ven and Terra. Terra is my friend Selphie's brother, who also has a sister named Arieth."

"Wow, that's certainly a big relationship—shape-shaped-thing you have going on there."

She laughs, nudging my shoulder a little.

"Yeah, I guess. We are all neighbors, so I guess that helped. Ven looks a lot like Roxas, actually. You guys could be long lost brothers!"

"Haha, no thanks. I have enough with just one."

We fell into a comfortable silence, and then Kairi asked me a question.

"Hey Sora? Do you have a girlfriend back home?"

Was she asking me out? How do I answer? Wait I don't have a girlfriend. Say no Sora! Say no!

"No," I answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "I'm not exactly 'cool' material, I guess."

"Well, I'll be sure to hook you up with one of my friends! I've gotta have you, Roxas, and Riku meet my boyfriend!"

And my world shattered.

* * *

"She has a boyfriend. She, has a boyfriend. She has a boyfriend, and I flirted with her. Ughhhhhhh." I groaned, smothering my face with my pillow. Roxas was sitting on his bed, Riku on his bed reading the map.

"It's okay bro. You just met her anyway. Maybe that whole 'soulmate' crap is false, who knows?"

"It's true! I know it! I saw you and Naminè, Xion and Ri—"

"Don't bring me into this."

"—kupo," I saved myself, imitating a Moogle. It is a very bad idea to get on Riku's bad side. "Anyways, I missed my chance, man! I was so focused on KaiKai—I mean Kairi—that I missed my soulmate. Man, this sucks."

"Don't worry about it man! What about Olette back home?"

"She has Hayner."

"Well, worst comes to worst, you could always be ga—"

"Don't. You. Freaking. Dare."

Roxas promptly ran into the closet at my threatening glare and growls. I figured 1am is late enough, turned around, and fell asleep.

My dreams consisted of Kairi and I dancing in a meadow of pink and purple flowers.

_I have problems._

_I belong in a straightjacket._

* * *

**_How'd it go? I thought it was pretty good, but I want your comments~! R&R please, and I'll make sure to answer any questions in the next update!_**

**_~Alyta2000_**


	2. The Complicated Order of Eating An Oreo

Chapter 2

The Complicated Order of Eating An Oreo

**·REC **

"HELLO, Ladies and Gents, as we watch the Morning Riku. Watch as it carefully pours it's Coffee into the mug. He likes it black—like his soul."

"Roxas Hikari I am warning you."

"Abort! Abort! He is performing his mating ritual! He can't stand my naturally appealing good looks. Can't blame 'im, I mean, just look at this as—"

"Roxas! Mom's going to see this moron! I'm gonna have to edit now!"

"Why? Mom already knows I'm a devil with my handsomeness."

"Sure, Roxas."

I clicked the camera shut. I can't believe it was only nine o' clock and my brother had already pissed off Riku and cursed in the same video. He is the world's most bothersome person, I swear it. He is like that kid that talks in class and makes the whole class stay indoors for recess.

"Anyways, Xion said her, Naminè, and Kairi were coming at Ten. Call me when they're here."

"Aww, is Riku-Miku sad?"

"No, but I'm tired of hearing your mouth."

"I know you love me."

"No I don't."

"Baby we're like a time bomb."

"I am not your "baby," therefore we are not like a time bomb. Sora, keep your brother's mouth shut, please."

"Roxas is right. You're awfully grumpy this morning Riku."

"I merely have some things on my mind is all. Just give me time."

"Well, alright…"

"Thanks."

"…"

"Suicide is never the answer Riku."

Hence, when Naminè, Kairi and Xion came to the room, I had to describe why Roxas was knocked out cold.

"Shouldn't you um… Take him to a Doctor?" Naminè questioned me. I just shrug. He deserved it.

"Nah. He'll be fine. Hey, you guys want some Oreos?"

"Oreos…? What are those, Sora?" Kairi asked. Her eyebrows raised and she just looked so damn cute. I turned around and headed to the kitchen cabinets before she happened to see me blush. "If Roxas heard you, he would have cried. He loves them. Basically, they are cookies that are chocolate, with cream or frosting whatever smudged in between them. They taste awesome with milk."

"Can I try one, then?" I nodded at Kairi, handing her the package. Shuffling over to the refrigerator, I opened the stainless steel doors and grabbed a gallon of the refreshing milk. I poured three glasses, one for Naminè, one for Kairi, and one for me. Xion was currently talking to Riku, with a nice reminder of how I shouted at Riku, "I AIN'T RAISIN' NO BABIES."

I put the camera on the table, pressing the 'on' button. They needed to remember this.

I stopped them before they just dipped the cookie straight in.

"What are you doing? You don't just _dip, _Oreos in milk. You need to savoir this. This is the most epic day of your lives, and you do not just eat the cookie whole. You're gonna get your pretty hands dirty. It is law. It is the Oreo experience." Naminè giggled, while Kairi just rolled her eyes.  
"Well then, all mighty Oreo Lord, how do we eat these Oreos?"

Taking one from the newly opened package, I pulled it apart. Licking off the cream, I laughed at the looks the Destiian girls were giving me. Then, I took the two empty cookies, dipped them in my Milk, and ate them.

"Okay, that was way too complicated for a _cookie_." Kairi argued. "I want to eat the cookie, not make love to it."

"Oh, you'll enjoy it either way," in which I dodged a stray cookie. Naminè laughed harder than before, and made the mistake of doing so with milk in her mouth. I resisted the urge to fall down laughing when it came out of her nose, but grabbed her a napkin.

"Oy. What's with the nois—" Roxas started, then started laughing. "How did that happen? God, Sora, please tell me you got that on the camera. Shaking with laughter, I raised the camera and nodded. Naminè looked extremely embarrassed, and I felt bad. "Hey, do you want me to delete this?"

"Are you kidding me? Put that on Keybook!"

I chuckled. Kairi was eating Oreos contently. I watched her for a few seconds, before she looked up, in which I turned my head sideways and started walking to Riku's room. I knocked, trying to stop the damn blush on my face from growing.

When they didn't answer, I found them on the floor near Riku's bed, both asleep, Xion on Riku's shoulder. It looked as though they were listening to music. Shutting the door, I went to Kairi, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her back to Riku's room. When she squealed happily, I grabbed her and ran as fast as I could to the kitchen. As suspected, Riku and Xion were out the door in a minute.

"Hey, did you guys hear anything?"

"Nah, man. You losing it?" I replied, lying wasn't something I liked to do, but if it meant saving my ass, than it was nothing but a casualty.

"Hah. Sure." He smirked, picking up an Oreo and biting into it. Roxas and I both fell to the ground, clutching our chests where our hearts were.

"Why?! Why do you do this?"

"You're so cruel Sailor Starrlight."

Riku glared at Roxas, cracking his knuckles. Roxas got the point and quickly started another conversation with Naminè. Kairi and I smiled knowingly at each other.

"So uh… Are we going to the Bowling alley today or what?"

They all nodded. I grabbed my jacket, though I doubted I would need it, and grabbed my wallet, keys, and phone. The others did the same, and we started walking to where the girls said the bowling alley was.

Apparently, It was Halloween themed. It was in Nightmare Street, a small area filled with costume and masks shops, scary trinkets, and surprisingly, a gambling corner. I had to grab Roxas by the shirt when he tried to go over there. It was too late though. We had been seen by the owner; A man who goes by the alias Boogeyman. He was extremely creepy, and I had to repeatedly tell him we weren't interested in playing high-stakes Blackjack.

Finally, we made our way to HollowHill, the bowling alley. It's roof was in the shape of a steep hill that leaned towards the left, and curled into a curly-q shape. It was decorated by an intricate fountain that was decorated with neon water. I had seriously thought it was acid, but Kairi had reassured me that it was just water.

When we made our way inside, we were greeted by a very friendly dog. It barked at me, then rubbed it's nose on me. I bent down and picked it up, petting it.

"Hey lil' buddy. You work here?" I chuckled as it wagged it's tail happily. I was always more of a Dog person to begin with. I identified it as a young Golden Retriever. It jumped out of my hands when a tall man with black hair came out from behind the counter.

"Hello there friends! My name is Jack Skellington! How can I help you?"

"Hey Jack!"

"Oh my, hello Kairi! And I see you've brought Naminè and Xion too! Along with some new friends. What are your names, if you don't mind."

"Oh, sorry Mister Skellington. I'm Sora, this is my twin, Roxas, and that silverete is Riku."

"Ah, no need for formalities! Just Jack is fine! And nice to meet you all. I'm guessing you are tourists, so since you're friends of Kairi, I'll give you all free passes. Same for you girls. Just go up to Sally and ask for your shoes."

"No Jack we couldn—"

"I insist! Have fun kids!"

He disappeared right behind the counter again, and we went to the next counter. A tall lady with striking crimson hair smiled at us with pearly whites. Her dress was hand sown, I could tell. It had various patches of fabric attached to the other.

"Hey kids!" She exclaimed, giving high-fives to Kairi, Naminè, and Xion. They all smiled up at her.

"Nice to see you Sally! Make any dresses lately?" Naminè asked.

"Oh girl, my shop has been so busy lately! Come by soon, okay? I'll give you a fitting! I could make you such cute dresses! But wait, who are these little handsome Devils?" Sally eyed Riku, Roxas and I. I kinda flitted to the back. She was really nice, but had this look, and it's like she could read your emotions.

"Hey ma'am! My name is Roxas, this is my brother, Sora," he pointed at me, "and our best friend Riku! We're staying here for the Summer."

She smiled at us, clearly happy to meet new people. "Well, I hope you guys have a good time! Everyone here is so nice! And remember, the Festival of the Lights is in a few weeks!"

_Festival of the Lights?_

"Thanks ma'am! We'll keep it in mind!" Roxas offered, suddenly the social one.

"Oh, you're so polite! But really, just call me Sally."

"Alright Sally!"

"Oh! Silly me! What're you guys' sizes?"

And when we all had our shoes on and we're ready, we picked out our bowling balls, (mine was a really bright blue, fifteen pounds,) and headed to our lane. Riku went first, since we went by oldest, and then I did, Roxas, (I'm older by two minutes,) Kairi, Naminè, then Xion.

It was a battlefield. We had tons of arguments, laughs, and slips before we finished two games and decided we were hungry.

We turned in our shoes to Sally, and then thanked Jack profusely for the freebie, and walked out the doors, saying goodbye to the Dog, (which I learned his name was Zero.)

Kairi suggested going to a Tiki Bar by the beach. It was already seven, so we thought it couldn't hurt. We passed through Holloween Street, Wonderland Street, some of Dragon Avenue, and came to the Tiki Bar, named Hawaii Beats.

As we walked to a table, a blue dog-looking-creature popped out beside me. He put up an arm before opening up his mouth wide, and saying "Hi."

This creature scared me. I wasn't going to admit that though, so I squatted down, and patted it on the head.

Little fucker bit me.

Grabbing my bitten hand, I looked at Kairi, like, "Is this supposed to be a greeting or something?" She just laughed, petting the creature.

I didn't even ask.

I just sat down at the table, grabbing a slice of Watermelon that was sitting in a bowl in the middle. It was extremely juicy, so I gladly chewed. Roxas followed in my footsteps.

After about five minutes, a girl, maybe about ten, came by our tables.

"Hey! My name's Lilo! What drink do you all want?" She questioned us, taking out a pen and a notepad. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll take a co—OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!" Something had jumped on my head. I don't know how, considering nothing was at my sides, minus Kairi, a minute ago.

"STITCH!" Lilo yelled, grabbing a dog toy and tossing it in the counters. Stitch jumped off of my head and—get this—crawled on the wall, past our table, to the counter.

"Sorry. Stitch had a little bit too much Coffee today."

"It's okay. I'm not going to ask. Can I just have a coke?"

She nodded, before asking Kairi what she wanted, then Roxas and Naminè, and then Riku and Xion. She skipped behind the counter, getting our drinks. It was then that everyone laughed at my misfortune.

"That little fucker." I grumbled, narrowing my eyes. Kairi patted my hair while laughing. I looked to the side, pouting and crossing my arms over my chest. After the group settled down, I looked at Naminè.

"Hey Naminè, when you were talking to Sally she mentioned something like the Festival of the Lights. What is that?"

"Oh! It's a huge part of Destiian culture. During the medieval days of Destiny Islands, we had a prosperous Kingdom. In one era of the reign, the King and Queen had a daughter named Rapunzel! But, when the Queen was carrying Rapunzel, she had gotten sick to the point of death. Desperate, the King sent every soldier in the Kingdom out to find a mysterious golden flower that was said to make you healthy again if you sang to it. Only one person knew the true whereabouts of the flower, a woman named Mother Gothel. She was very greedy and selfish, and only wanted the flower to herself. She hid it horribly though, and it was soon discovered."

She took a deep breath and continued the story.

"So the soldier took the flower to the King. The Queen's nurses took the flower's extract and made it into a medicine, which the Queen drunk and got healthy from. They had Rapunzel, who had beautiful, long, golden hair! Mother Gothel knew she needed the flower, so she stole Rapuzel from her cradle and hid her in an abandoned tower past the menacing forest surrounding the Kingdom. She raised her there, singing to her so her hair would keep her alive, and telling her not to go outside. Rapunzel noticed that every year on her birthday, floating lanterns would be shot into the sky. She was so curious about it, and wanted nothing more than to see it up close. One day, Rapunzel met a thief; Flynn Rider who had stole a legendary treasure from the Castle, and was running for shelter. She blackmailed him into escorting her to the Kingdom where they sent up the lanterns, and so he took her. They fell in love along the way, and MG, finding out that Rapunzel had escaped tried to have Flynn killed. They had an epic battle, which ended in Flynn cutting off Rapunzel's hair to stop MG from using it. MG was so old that she died on the spot from age. They went back to the Kingdom where Flynn's name was cleared, they got married, and on their wedding date, they lifted Lanterns into the sky. That's what the Festival of the Lights means. It's said to be the day that people get with their soulmates."

A let out a low whistle. "That was an entertaining story. I want to go to the Festival. When is it?"

"The end of July," Xion answered, daydreaming look on her face. "It's such a romantic story. I wonder if I'll ever get with my soulmate on that day."

Roxas and I looked at each other, then wiggled our eyebrows, feeling successful when Riku turned his head towards the counters awkwardly. A woman came to our table carrying our drinks. She was wearing a blue tank-top and khaki's, a flower crown around her head.

"Hey, I'm Nani, Lilo's older sister. I'm sorry for her Dog… thing. I hope you don't think badly about him. He's trouble-some, but he wouldn't hurt anyone too bad."

I shrugged. "Hey, an animal is an animal, so I'm fine with him."

She looked grateful. Nodding, she put all of the drinks on the table and pulled out a notepad and pen.  
"So what could I get you all?"

Kairi answered for us. "Can we have the Buffalo wings with cheese fries?"

Nani nodded, taking down the order then leaving for the counter. Naminè and Roxas, and Riku and Xion immediately started chatting. Jealousy ran through my veins. Kairi was sitting right there, not doing anything, and I couldn't even start a conversation with her. Sighing, I put my head down on the table. Kairi noticed, and put a hand on my back. When a looked up, she was staring at me worriedly.

"Hey Sora? Are you okay?"

Uh, no. I'm not okay. You're too gorgeous.

"I uh… I have a bit of a headache." I lied. Grabbing my hand, she dragged me out of our booth and pulled me outside. It was about eight by now, so we just stood there, watching the sun go down. The beach sand was clear, and only a few people were there. The seagulls flapped and cheered as they flew through the sky.

"It was a little loud in there," she said. I nodded, trying to soak up the moment. She poked me in the side.

"Hey, Sora. Yesterday, you said that you weren't considered cool in Twilight Town. Why not?"

I didn't really like to think about it.

"Two years ago, I dated this girl named Fuu. I uh… Had a really big crush on her. I had asked her out, and she said yes. We dated for about a month and half, before I found out that it was a bet to see if she could, 'date a nerd like me.' And uh… She broke up with me in the school courtyard by pouring a milkshake on me."

Kairi gasped. "That's horrible! Why would she do that?"

I smirked. "Because I was stupid. Twilight Town is filled with horrible people. I only have three honest-to-God friends there, minus Riku and Roxas of course. It's a beautiful place, but the people are so judgmental and mean. I was bullied a lot because I accepted a lot of people. I had to switch schools."

She wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug. "Well," she whispered in my ear, "I'll be here for you, you hear?"

I nodded, and we let go. Walking back inside, we slid into our booths to find the food already there.

"There you guys are! Why'd you leave?" Roxas questioned.

"I wasn't feeling well."

"Oh. Well, the food tastes great!"

I grabbed a wing and took a bite. It tasted amazing. We talked some more, laughs were shared and stories were told. I found out Kairi makes seashell jewelry, and she promised to make me something.

When we had finished and made our way to the Hotel, I told them I'd be there in a few. I wanted to walk around for a bit. They did, walking towards the Hotel we were staying at.

I walked into a small alley. It was dark, and I felt scared walking in, but something attracted me to the area. Bringing out my phone, I used it as a light as I walked through. I heard a pitter patter of feet behind me, and turned around. I wasn't expecting to see the person that humiliated me so much in Twilight Town.

"Seifer." The name was poison on my lips, the ache in my head, and the darkness in my heart.

"Well, lookie here. Sora Hikari. I thought I ran you out of my life after betting Fuu to date you."

"You didn't run me out. I chose to leave your stinky ass behind."

He chuckled, narrowing his eyes to slits.

"I'd be careful if I were you Hikari. You make enemies with the wrong people."

"Go chase around a wheel of cheese."

He laughed, walking out of the alley. "Keep your mouth shut. Maybe then you'll stay safe."

I pushed him out of the way, walking outside to where my hotel was. I was done today. I wanted it to end. A great day got sour in five minutes.

Riku and Roxas asked why I was in such a bad mood, but I shook them off, taking a shower, brushing my teeth, then falling into bed praying for a peaceful slumber. I got my request.


End file.
